Blinder P.C.C.:
Blinder P.C.C. ' ''by Shaded Helios '' As a virtual one-person walking light show, Blinders don't just manipulate light, they are also able to create it, feed upon it, and use it to mimic a few very select magic spells. Though it would be incorrect to categorize all Blinders as flamboyant show-offs, since their personalities vary as greatly as any normal human, there are enough of them who do enjoy making spectacles of themselves and their powers that all Blinders are rapidly gaining such a reputation. Perhaps it is understandable, though, when one considers that a Blinder controls light, the medium through which most sentient life percieves the surrounding environment. It's hard not to draw attention to yourself when all around you flash eye watering displays of well, no pun intended, blinding light. Along with their reputation as show-offs, however, comes a genuine fear of Blinders, who can so easily rob a victim of sight. It remains to be seen if these powerful new psychics will be accepted by the rest of the world. Like most Master Psychics, the Blinder has minimal education, having spent much of the time learning and mastering their photokinetic powers. The individual has come to rely on those powers, wits, and experience. The typical Blinder is a charming, self-reliant adventurer who prefers to use his or her powers to deal with the troubles that a dangerous life may attract. '''Special Blinder R.C.C Abilities ' '''Note: '''The following powers are different or more powerful than the common photokinetic powers and are exclusive to the Blinder. '''1. Impervious to Light: '''Unlike the well known Burster and less common Zapper, Blinder's do not protect themselves through a specifically attuned psionic aura. Instead, a Blinder absorbs light energy. Whether it is natural sunlight or an M.D. blast from a laser pistol, a burst of magical radiance meant to blind its target or a concentrated beam of light created by a psychic with the photokinesis ability, a Blinder simply takes it into himself, totally negating any effect it may have had. Less effective, but still significant, is the Blinder's resistance to other energy-based attacks. All energy attacks, ranging from M.D. plasma to a bolt of magical lightning and everything in between inflict one half damage to a Blinder. Unfortunately for the Blinder, their immunity to light and relative energy resistance do not extend to any of their possessions, meaning that body armor can still be damaged unless the Blinder's other abilities are used (see below). '''Range: '''Self '''Duration: '''Constant '''I.S.P. Cost: '''None, a natural ability. '''2. Light Assimilation: '''While a Blinder absorbs light at will, they cannot actively do anything with this energy without some small effort. Much like a plant uses photosynthesis to convert sunlight to nutrients, a Blinder is able to sustain himself almost entirely on light. An hour of light, from the sun or an incandescent light bulb, it doesn't really matter what the source is, will totally negate the Blinder's need for food and air. Every hour exposed to light reduces the Blinder's need for sleep by one hour, down to a minimum of two hours per night. While actively assimilating absorbed light energy, a Blinder hit with a mega-damage light attack loses all fatigue, has no need to eat and only needs two hours of sleep for one day per M.D. of the attack. There is a limit to this, however. One day of sustenance can be negated per level of experience of the Blinder. Once this maximum is reached, the Blinder's eyes glow dimly and the second aspect of the assimilation ability comes to light. For every 1D6 M.D. directed at the Blinder after reaching their maximum capacity for sustenance, he bio-regenerates 2D6 S.D.C. or 1D6 H.P. If fully healed, the Blinder's P.S. is raised to supernatural levels for the remaining duration of the active light assimilation. Even with supernatural strength the Blinder is unable to inflict mega-damage physical attacks unless the protective Shimmer aura is also in use. '''Range: '''Self '''Duration: '''Varied, One day per level of experience for substituted sustenance, 10 minutes per level of experience for the actual light assimilation. '''I.S.P. Cost: '''Varied, None to absorb non-damaging light for sustenance, 5 to begin actively assimilating light energy. '''3. Bend Light: '''A more powerful version of the Photokinetic power with the same name, Blinder's are able towarp harmful light-based attacks around themselves. This skill acts like an Automatic Parry, but only effects lasers and other harmful light-based attacks. Successfully parried attacks are not neutralized, but are bent to just avoid the Blinder before snapping back into their original paths, leaving anyone standing behind the unharmed psychic in a bit of trouble. At first level of experience a Blinder has a +1 bonus to parry light attacks with any M.E. bonuses included (P.P. and Hand to Hand bonuses do not apply). Every 2nd level after the first, beginning at 3rd, the Blinder gains an additional +1 bonus to parry. '''Range: '''Self '''Area of Effect: '''One foot per level of experience. '''Duration: '''Instant, but must be conscious to utilize. '''I.S.P. Cost: '''None, a natural ability that is constantly active. '''4. Shimmer: '''A dazzling power, literally, the Blinder is able to surround himself in an aura of shimmering, ever-shifting light. Opponents, virtually anything that uses light-based optics to view their surroundings, are -1 strike, parry, and dodge against the Blinder. This effect lasts for 1D4 Melees after the viewer is no longer looking directly at the Blinder and is cumulative, with each Melee round spent viewing them increasing the penalty to strike, parry, and dodge, by -1 and the duration by another 1D4 Melees. Much like staring at the sun, anyone foolish enough to look too long (8 Melee rounds) at a Shimmering Blinder will eventually go blind (-8 strike, parry, and dodge) until the combined duration elapses. '''Range: '''Self '''Duration: '''Two minutes per level of experience. '''I.S.P. Cost: '''5 Shimmering Aura (Special): The aura also provides a limited mega-damage field of protection equal to 20 M.D.C. +4 per level of experience which renews itself at a rate of 2D6 M.D.C. per Melee round with an additional 1 M.D.C. per 1D6 M.D. light attack directed at the Blinder. The Blinder's immunity to light and resistance to energy extends to the protective aura. There is no extra I.S.P. cost for this aspect of the shimmering aura. '''5. Create and Magnify Light: '''The Blinder psionically creates light and uses their force of will to magnify it to damaging intensity. Laser Beam: Damage: 4D6 S.D.C. +2 per level of experience or 2D6 M.D. +1 per level of experience (double damage at ley lines and triple it at a nexus). A Blinder instinctively changes the frequency of their lasers within 1D4 Melees of combat to fully affect laser resistant armor and can create bluegreen lasers in order to function underwater. Photokinetically generated laser blasts are considered psionic attacks when determining damage to creatures vulnerable to psionics. Lasers are +3 strike initially with +1strike at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, and 15th levels. '''Range: '''100 feet (30m) per level of experience (double range at ley lines and triple at a nexus) '''Duration: '''Instant '''I.S.P. Cost: '''1 for S.D.C. lasers, 2 for M.D. lasers. Pulse: Expel a brilliant burst of intense light that blinds everyone within range (-10 strike, parry, and dodge) for 1D6 Melees. For 2D6 Melees after the initial effect wears off, victims' vision is blurred (-2 initiative, -1Melee Attack, and -4 strike, parry, and dodge). People in power armor or vehicles with optic shielding are distracted by the pulse (-1 initiative, -1 Melee Attack) for 2D6 seconds. The Blinder cannot choose who is effected by the light pulse, meaning that allies and enemies alike may be blinded. '''Area of Effect: '''25 +5 feet (1.5m) per level of experience centered on the Blinder (double range at ley lines and triple at a nexus). '''Duration: '''Instant, length of effects vary '''I.S.P. Cost: '''10 '''6. Manipulate Ambient Light: '''Taking mastery over light one step further, a Blinder is able to control light to an amazing degree. The Blinder is able to raise or lower surrounding light levels by 10% per level of experience (+5% prowl per 10% lowered if conditions are favorable). This ability effects all light, even lasers, meaning that a sufficiently powerful Blinder could render the laser weapons of a small army useless while plunging an entire battefield into total darkness. Alternatively, the damage of all lasers and light-based attacks in the area could be increased signifigantly. '''Area of Effect: '''20 foot radius per level of experience centered on the Blinder. '''Duration: '''Two minutes per level of experience. '''I.S.P. Cost: '''5 '''7. Chameleon Effect: '''The opposite of the Shimmer power, a Blinder can use their ability to bend light in such a way as to render himself or others invisible by blending in with the surrounding environment. If absolutely motionless, a Blinder with this power active remains 100% unseen so long as concentration is maintained. Holding the effect while moving is difficult, but not impossible. Increase likelihood of being spotted by 1% per 1ft traveled per Melee round. It is impossible for a Blinder to physically attack or use other psionic powers while concentrating to maintain this cloaking effect. '''Area of Effect: '''1 foot level of experience centered on the Blinder. '''Duration: '''5 minutes per level of experience. '''I.S.P. Cost: '''5 '''8. Spell Emulation: '''Though incapable of casting magic spells, a Blinder inherently knows how to duplicate the effects of the following spells (Blinding Flash, Globe of Daylight, Lantern Light, and Light Blade) psionically. Duplicated spells have the same effects as their magical counterparts, inflict equivalent damage or penalties, and have an I.S.P. cost equal to the original P.P.E. cost of the spell, but range, area and duration are doubled. '''9. Other Psionic Powers: '''The character can select six powers from the Sensitive and/or Physical categories and two super-psionic powers at first level. After the first, the character may select two more powers from the Sensitive and/or Physical categories and one super-psionic power at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. Plus gain the psi powers of: '''Laser sword= <25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Laser weapon= <30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Laser dagger= <15>3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Laser Stars= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Laser dog= <4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Laser bird= < 4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Laser Animal= < 4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Multi-Image= '''<25> creates 4 +4/lv images of fighter when multi-image is active opponents need a natural 18 strike roll to actually hit the real fighter, image is destroyed as soon as it is hit '''Optic blast= <25/4acts> 1d4*10 +1d4*10/lv /act held +kb 5ft/dmg pt 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Mega optic blast= <100/4 acts> optic blast x10 power Vanishing act= <15> illusionary light flash and smoke cloud covers user then they disappear for 10acts +15%prowl skill must roll natural 17 or opponents cant see you for 14actions if save is made still -4combat bonuses and -10 int 4 rounds. 10. I.S.P.: 'Roll 3D4x10 plus the character's M.Ex10. attribute number to determine base Inner Strength Points. The character gets another 10 I.S.P. for each additional level of experience. The Blinder is considered a Master Psychic. Lost I.S.P. is regained at the rate of 2 per hour of activity or 12 per hour of meditation or sleep. '''11. Saving Throw versus Psionic Attack: '''As a Master Psychic, the Blinder needs a 10 or higher to save vs. psionic attacks. '''12. P.P.E.: '''Most of the Blinder's P.P.E. has been expended in the development of psychic abilities. The remaining permanent P.P.E. base is only 2D6. '''13. R.C.C Bonuses: '+2 initiative, +1 strike, +2 pull punch, +2 roll with impact or fall, +4 vs horror factor. Blinders possess nightvision with a range of 2000ft and have an affinity for laser weapons that grants an additional +1 strike with them. 'The influence of ley line energy: '''The duration and range of the Blinder's photokinetic and other psychic powers are increased by 50% whenever on or near (within one mile/1.6 km) a ley line. The duration, range, and damage of their powers are doubled when at or near (one mile/1.6 km) a ley line nexus point! '''Alignment Restrictions: '''None, but tends to lean toward good (Principled or Scrupulous) or selfish (Unprincipled or Anarchist). '''Attribute Requirements: '''M.E. 12, P.E. 12 or higher. A high M.A. and at least average I.Q. is suggested, but not required. '''Race Restrictions: '''Limited almost entirely to humans (95%), Elves (3%), Ogres (1%) and 1% others, typically human-like races. Both males (70%) and females (30%) can become Blinders. '''R.C.C. Skills: ' Speaks American and two languages of choice (+30%) Radio: Basic (+10%) Pilot: One of choice (+10%) Espionage, Rogue, or Technical: One of choice (+10%) W.P. Energy Rifle W.P. Energy Pistol W.P.: One of choice Hand to Hand: Expert Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed to Hand to Hand: Martial Arts (or assassin if an evil alignment) at the cost of one "other" skill selection or can gain the n&ss version of Aikido at the cost 1 other and 2 secondary skills. '''R.C.C. Related Skills: '''At first level the character can select six skills from the list below, plus one additional at levels 4, 9, and 12 Communications: Any Cowboy: None Domestic: Any Electrical: None Espionage: Any (+10%) Mechanical: Basic only Medical: First Aid only Military: None Physical: Any Piloting: Any (+5%) Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any (+10%) Science: Math only Technical: Any (+10%) Weapon Proficiencies: Any Wilderness: Any '''Secondary Skills: '''The character gets six Secondary skills from the list above, excluding those marked "None." Plus one additional Secondary skill at levels 3, 6, 9, and 12. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonus listed in parentheses. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. '''Standard Equipment: '''A light to medium mega-damage body armor, a couple sets of traveling clothes, boots, language translator, backpack, utility belt, walkie-talkie, canteen, and personal items. Weapons include one energy weapon (typically a laser of some kind) with 1D4+1 spare e-clips per W.P. and two weapons of choice with 1D4 clips for each. Starting vehicles are almost always a hover cycle or hover vehicle of some kind. '''Money: '''The Blinder starts with 1D6x1000 credits and 3D4x1000 credits in salable black market items. '''Cybernetics: '''Starts with none and will avoid them unless absolutely necessary for medical purposes ''EXP TABLE'':' Level Exp 1 0,000-2,050 2 2,051-4,100 3 4,101-8,250 4 8,250-16,500 5 16,501-24,500 6 24,501-34,700 7 34,701-49,800 8 49,801-69,900 9 69,901-95,00 10 95,001-130,100 11 130,101-180,200 12 180,201-230,300 13 230,301-280,400 14 280,401-340,500 15 340,501-400,600 '''LEVEL BONUSES ' (2) +1 to psi strength (3) +1 to psi strength (4) +1 to psi strength (5) +1 to psi strength (6) +1 to psi strength (7) +1 to psi strength (8) +1 to psi strength (9) +1 to psi strength (10) +1 to psi strength (11) +1 to psi strength (12) +1 to psi strength (13) +1 to psi strength (14) +1 to psi strength (etc.) +1/psi strength per level Category:P.C.C. Classes Category:Palladium Category:Rifts